A Heart of My Own
by Kairi-Rain
Summary: Inu-yasha finds an old lost friend but can she be trusted around the jewel. What is the agreement she had made with his brother Sesshomaru when they where all still young? InuKag other pairings as the story progresses. Read it! Enjoy it! Reweiw it! TY!
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha and gang do not belong to me.... gee I wish...  
  
Chapter 1   
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Come on Kagome! You'r coming back now!" Inu-yasha demanded.  
  
"Let go of me! I have already told youI have a test tomorrow in math and theres no way I'm going back right now!" Kagome pushed his hand off her wrist and sat back down at the table.  
  
"Inu-yasha," her mother pleaded. "She realy does need this grade and besides we see so little of her lately. Why dont you sit and and I'll fix you a plate of food?"  
  
"KEH!" He crossed his legs as he sat across from Kagome and glared at her while she ate. Kagome's mom brought out a large plate overflowing with food and sat it in front of him. Grandpa and Souta watched as the half-demon made a mess out of eating. Kagome soon stood. "I'm finished. I'll be in my room studying."  
  
After dinner kagome's mother cleared the table and washed the dishes. Inu-yasha sat on the living room floor allowing Kagome's Grandfather use some of his usless soutras on him. Souta sat across from Inu-yasha playing with Buyo, bouncing a toy mouse on a sting in front of the unamused cat.  
  
It soon became late and the family to get ready for bed."You'r welcome to stay the night if you want Inu-yasha.You can sleep in Souta's room."  
  
Inu-yasha grunted and stood. "No thanks. I'll sleep outside." He then left the house and jumped into the god tree. Hugging his precious Tetseiga he drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning Inu-yasha woke with the sun and thought he would go home. He was uncomfortable around Kagome's family. Even though they were so nice to him he couldn't help but feel his stomache tie itself into knots,. and it irritated him that he would get so nervous aroound a bunch of humans. He had never been afraid of humans.  
  
Just cautious. He sat in the tree for a few moments longer and watched Kagome's window, hoping she would go to it if he stared long enough. Half an hour past and he heard the signs of the familygoing about thier daily duties. Kagome woke and stretched with a lage yawn. After feeling it was time to be getting out of bed she got up and walked over to her window. 'Is Inu-yasha still here?'   
  
She peeked out of the window and caught his gaze. 'Eep! He's staring at my window!' she stared back at him and smiled sweetly waving for him to come in. 'Iwounder what he was thinking...' she thought as she opened the window for him, knowing he wouldnt use the front door.   
  
He landed on the roof with a light thump and climbed into Kagome's room. She motioned for him to have a seat on the bed and he quetly obeyed. "did you sleep well last night Inu-yasha?" She said sitting down next to him. He grunted "Well enough. When are you going to be going back Kagome? We realy need to be going home and hunting more of those blasted shards."   
  
She sat for a moment. Home. Did he realy think the past was her home now? True she did spend most of her time in the past now but that was not her home. Her home was here were her loved ones were. Wasn't it. It seemed that now she had two familys. Gramps, Mom, and Souta and then in the past was Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and of course Inu-yasha. So wich was her real home now. "Uh...Kagome..."  
  
She looked up at him "Hmm?"  
  
"What were you thinking? You never answered me." He stared at her waiting for her answer.  
  
"Oh! It was nothing. Really!!! Um.. I guess I'll be going this afternoon. When I get out of school. I'll need some time to pack some more medical supplies and food and other stuff."  
  
"Fine. Just dont take to long packing, and dont overfill that stupid backpack of yours! I always have to wind up carrying it!" He stood to leave. "Inu-yasha were are you going?"  
  
"Well, theres nothing for me to do here. I'm going home."  
  
"You could stay and help Mom with the shrine. I'm sure she would love some company today. Besides you wont have anythig to do there but lay around and wait for me to return."  
  
"Keh. Fine." He sat back down on the bed and crossed his arms. Kagome looked over at her alarm clock. I need to be getting ready for school. She gathered her school books and shoved them into her school back and went to the bathroom to get dressed. Inu-yasha made his way to the kitchen when the smell of beacon hit his sensitive nose. When Kagome came down for breakfast she found Inu-yasha downing the rest of his milk. She sighed and sat down next to him at quikly ate her breakfast.  
  
Inu-yasha looked over to her full plate. "Dont even think about it dog-boy."she snapped as his hand slightly raised towards a peice of beacon. Kagome's mom soon brought out anouther plate of food for Inu yasha. He grinned a winning smile at Kagome and she again sighed.   
  
After eating Kagome gathered her bag and lunch and practicaly ran to school. Souta left not long after leaving him with Gramps and Kagome's mom for the remainder of the day. 'great.'He thought to himself. He looked over to find Gramps writing yet anouther soutra to try on the half-demon. 'Does he ever quit. They never work.'  
  
"So what are you going to do while Kagome is at school?" Mrs. Higurashi asked him. She gathered the empty plates.  
  
"Uh... I'm not sure. I was thinking about going home since theres nothing much for me to do around here." He stared at the ground as once again his stomache started to tie itself in knots. "Nonsence! You can come with me! I have a bit of erands to do and I wanted to get a present for Kagome. She's working so hard latley I thought she could use something nice. Would you like to go Inu-yasha." He looked up and smiled nervously. It would be nice to see what the rest of Kagome's world is like.  
  
Maybe I can get her a present too. "Uh..sure why not..."  
  
Kagome's mom beamed down at him. "great! I'll go get you some clothes to wear. You cant go out in those old clothes. I think your just about the same size as my husband was. And I'll see if I can find a hat for you to wear. To cover your ears of course! This will be fun!" Inu-yasha stood and followed Mrs. Higurashi to her bedroom closet. She dug out a desent pair of jeans, a red t-shirt, socks ,a pair of sneakers and red and white baseball cap. She directed him to the bathroom and explained through the door how to put the garments on.  
  
She was shocked at how well he looked when he walked out. His face turned as red as the shirt he was wearing when he noticed her staring at him.  
  
Inu-yasha looked in awe as they entered the mall. Kagome's mom walked slowly allowing him to look in every window as they walked past. They soon stopped at a sports store and purchased a new yellow backpack , A new sleeping bag, and many other camping tools. They then went to a clothing store. Kagome's mom spent a long time looking at pretty blouses and dresses. Inu-yasha browsed through a rack and came across a cute maroon dress with short sleeves and buttoned down the middle and tied in the back. He held the dress up in froont of Kagomes mom.   
  
"Oh! Inu-yasha! its perfect!" she quickly paid for the dress and walked out of the store. "Did you want to look around some more Inu-yasha? I'v got all I need so we can go where you want" Inu-yasha face went at little red and he looked at the ground. "Well I was hoping I could get Kagome a present too. I dont have any of that money stuff, but I can work it off." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Inu-yasha.   
  
"Thats so sweet of you! Ok then, what would you like to get her?"  
  
"Well, Um... I'm not really sure what a girl like her would want...."   
  
"Hmm. Why dont you get her a peice of jewelry?" She replied smiling  
  
"Huh...uh..ok..."  
  
As they walked to the jewelry store Inu-yasha noticed Mrs. Higurashi smiling brightly at him. He stood behind heras she told the salesman what they were looking for. The gentleman brought out a few necklaces earings and rings for them to look at. Inu-yasha picks out a gold heart pendent on a small gold chain. Mrs. Higurashi approved of his selection and showed him how it opened so you could place a small picture inside. She paid for the necklace and put the small box in her purse.   
  
Before leaving she made Inu-yasha sit in a small box telling him to relax and smile. when he came out she was holding a sheet of miniture paintings. she called them pictures. Taking out the necklace she placed a choice picture in the center of the heart.  
  
After they had returned from thier day of shopping Kagome's mom sent Inu-yasha to work painting the minishrine , sweeping the steps, and racking the lawn and many other small chores. After she felt he had more than worked off his dept she told him that he could wait for kagome to get home in the living room. Inu-yasha lay down on the couch and imediately fell asleep.  
  
When Kagome got home she foound Inu-yasha napping. "Bet hes been there most of the day..." she muttered as she walked up to her room. She opened the door and gasped as she found the dress and a small box sitting on her bed. Her mom appeared behind her. "Try it on. Inu-yasha helped me pick it out. He has good tast!" Kagome changed into the dress and admired it in her mirror. "Oh! Mom! It's beautiful!"   
  
She spun around and through her arms around her mom. "Thank you!" Her mom smiled and hugged her back"You deserve it! Your always working so hard at school and in the past putting that jewel together. You needed something nice for yourself. Inu-yasha agreed. He got you something as well." she motioned Kagome over to the bed. Kagome sat down and opened the small box.   
  
" Inu-yasha got me THIS!?! How!" Mrs. Higurashi took the necklace from her and fastened it around kagome's neck. "He picked it out himself and did alot of chores around the shrine to pay off the money I loaned him. Look here." She opened the pendent and showed her the picture inside. Kagome was shocked.   
  
"Ok..Inu-yasha is being really really nice. Whats going on here...." Her Mom stood and went to leave. "I think he just has realy strong feelings for you that he has a difficult time expressing." She left to go pack kagome's new backpack. Kagome sat for a moment. Did she just say Inu-yasha liked me? She walked downstairs and sat on the edge of the couch were Inu-yasha was still sleeping. He must be pretty tired after working all day. She leaned over and brushed a strand of silver hair out of his face. His hand instantly shot up and caught hers. She looked into is deep golden demon eyes.   
  
"Why are you sneaking up on me?" he growled. His gaze soon fell on the necklace and he went bright red. Kagome pushed his hand off hers and stood. He stared at her in amazment. She looked like a goddess in that dress. "Mom told me about the necklace, and that you helped pick out this dress." she said quietly." That was really sweet of you." Inu-yasha stood and walked over to her. " D...Do yoou like it?"  
  
"Inu-yasha, I love it. It's the nicest gift I'v ever recieved. And I'm glad it came from you. That made it even more precious." She through her arms around his neck. He was startled for a moment but soon wrapped his arms abound her and held her to him tightly. She said it was precious. He thought to himself. And now shes hugging me!   
  
"Kagome!" Souta came running around the corner and came to an imediate stop when he saw Kagome and Inu-yasha hugging. He turned around and ran the other direction. "Mom!!!!"   
  
"Uh... We should probably be going. Lets go get my stuff. I need to change before we leave."  
  
"Do you have to?" Inu-yasha asked shyly.  
  
Kagome smiled up at him." I really dont want get this dress soiled with dirt or blood."   
  
Inu-yasha sighed and went to find the back pack. After kagome had changed and came back down to finish packing he noticed she still wore the necklace he had given her. She smiled up at him when she noticed him staring at her. " I just couldnt leave it behind! You ready to go?" she asked as she hauled the heavy pack over her shoulders.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok! End of chapter one! Chapter two will be up soon. Sorry its short. In the next chapter I introduce a new character. Should be a day or two before I get it up though. I'm new at this so let me know what you think so far. 


	2. An Old Friend

Disclaimer.....Yeah....Whatever.... Oh and just so you know Kairi is mine!   
  
Chapter 2  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kagome had told Sango everything that had happened in her time within ten minutes of being back and they were curently deep in conversation on thier side of the camp. The boys look over every now and then and caught them giggling and laughing. Shippou soon stood and walked over to where the girls were sitting. The gossip instalty stop and they started to ready themselves for bed.   
  
Shippou curled up next to Kagome in her napsack and imidiatley fell asleep. They had traved quite far since Inu-yasha and Kagome had returned. Inu-yasha was trying to hide his feelings once more and act like the tough guy. Which ment everyone else had to suffer his brisk walk and sharp comments if you wernt keeping up. It wasnt long and everyone in the camp were asleep.  
  
A small female figure leaped from tree to tree silently untill she stopped over the sleeping Kagome. She peered down at the strangly dressed girl her yellow eyes shining brightly in the cover of night. Her sensitive black cat like ears stood errect as she listened for sounds of movement. They twitched slightly and she quickly looked over to where the half-demon had been sleeping. 'Shit! Where did he go?"   
  
She didnt have to wait long for Inu-yasha had launched an arial attack and was now screaming his war cry as he came down on top of her. He slammed a fist in her stomache and she doubled over. She recovered quickly and was able to deflect a second blow. Jumping to the ground she crouched behind Kagome and the fox kid. she looked down and saw a large chunk of the shikon jewel hanging from the waking girls neck. She fought the demon urge to snatch the jewel and cursed her damned curiosity for always getting her into these kind of messes.   
  
The strange human girl sat up strait , dumping the small kitsune out of the napsak, as she realize what was going on.   
  
Inu-yasha growled and rushed her once more. This time she was ready for the attack and nimbly jumped out of the way but being the klutz she was she landed, tripped over a small root, and tumbled into the lap of the monk, who was now fully awake. He ginned down at her.   
  
"I must still be asleep! Pretty girls are falling into my lap!" She quickly pushed away from him. Inu-yasha was soon standing right behind her pulling Tetseiga from its sheath. She turned around and looked at the sword in terror. 'I'v seen that sword before ! ' she soon dropped to her knees and started sobbing into her hands. Inu-yasha stopped and looked at her completely confused.   
  
Kagome was the first to come to their sences and she walked cautiously over to the crying demon. She had dark blue hair and a pretty blue tail. She wore Black pants,a black shirt with blue trim that tied at the waist, two blue arm bands, and two short swords that were strapped to her back. "Uh....w why are you crying?"   
  
Then demon quickly wiped her eyes across her arm and stood. "It dosnt concern you!" she said as hatefully as she could. Inu-yasha could still sence the fear coming from her and caught a few nervous glances at the Tetsiega. Feeling this was the source of her terror he sheathed the sword and watched as the girl pulled herself together. After a few moments of keeping his mouth shut he finaly burst "What were you doing hinding in the tree. Are you after the shard?"  
  
Kagome blinked a few times and looked up at the girl. If she were after the jewel the why didnt she grab it when she was so close earlier? The girl looked at the ground for what seemed to Inu-yasha to be ages before she finaly answed. " I felt the shard earlier today and followed you. I wanted to see it. This sacred jewel.......hmf. I had no intention of taking it! Although I could feel my demon blood screaming at me to take it. No I wont touch that damned thing." a tear slid down her cheeke and she brushed it away. "So you are demon?" Kagome asked. "No." Inu-yasha answered. "She's half."   
  
The girl stared at him angrily. "The same as you Inu-yasha."   
  
"How do you know my name bitch?" He growled  
  
"How could I not! Your father and my father were close friends. As a child I witnessed your birth! I know your whole family! " The girl smiled at him but tears started welling up in her eyes once more showing through her fake happiness.   
  
" Your father and my father were the best of friends untill my father got too close to that damned jewel...... It pocessed his soul and he soon lost his mind to it. You Father was the only one who could stop him. With one sweep of that sword my fathers life was ended. But I dont blame your father Inu-yasha. He was a kind and gentle demon."   
  
The girl sat next to the fire. Her eyes were distant and unfocused. Miroku ,Sango, Shippou, and Kagome gathered around the fire and stared at the half demon girl. Inu-yasha huffed over to a tree. "So what. You expect me to be friendly with you just because our fathers were old pals? " The girl looked at Inu-yasha and smiled. "Not at all. Like I said. I just came to get a look at the jewel. "  
  
Miroku looked thoughtfuly over at the girl. " Who was your father?"   
  
" Kiro the great Hellcat of the eastern mountains." She stated proudly.   
  
"I had heard rumor of him at one point of my travels. He was once a great demon who was repected by other demons of the moutain. But one day he had lost his mind and started to destroying the mountains themselves. This caused many rock slides and many villages that rested in the vallies were destoyed as well." Miroku looked around the fire to make sure everone was still following him. " If what you are saying is true then I suspect what drove your father insane was that jewel. It must have been long before Kikyo had the chance to purify the jewel so he got a dose of the whole jewel!" Inu-yasha plopped down next to Kagome. "So what!" he growled. "How do we know she's not lying? How do we know she isnt just making all this up so she can get the jewel shard from us?" He glared at the girl across from him with his fists clenched.  
  
"I dont want that damned jewel!!!! Besides if I realy wanted to take that thing from you I would have waited two more nights, when theres no moon, and you have no power to stop me!" The girl glared back at him her ears were back to her skull .  
  
Inu-yasha nearly fell into the fire. 'She knows my secret!!!' Kagome once again came to her sences first."How do you know of this?" Inu-yasha jumped up and was soon in the girls face. " Yeah! How do you know all this shit! You say our fathers were friends and all but I dont remember you! Just who the hell are you girl!"  
  
The girl blinked and smiled sweelty up to him. " I'm Kairi! Father would bring me over to play all the time."  
  
Inu-yasha's face suddenly fell. He was only one when she would come to play but he had always looked forward to her visits. He had loved having someone like him to play with. His brother wouldnt have anything to do with him and there wernt any other children around his fathers castle.   
  
Inu-yasha sat on the ground and refused to look at anyone. Kagome returned to his side and looked at him with concern. The others sat back and yawned. The sun had started to rise and the birds were singing loudly. It was clear to everyone that the would be no more sleep for this morning.   
  
Inu-yasha finaly spoke up his eyes full of wounder. "Where have you been all this time? You just disappeared."  
  
" When father went insane he didnt reconize any of us. Mother had gotten me into a safe hidding place but Father soon found her......When your father came it was to late for everyone that had lived in the mountain. I watched in my hidding place as he slaughtered everyone. And then I witnessed his own death. Your father soon found me and took me with him to his castle. Your mother helped care for me. She was very nice and tried to help me forget what I had seen. But I soon ran away to find the jewel that had destoyed my family. I had decided that I in return would destroy it. I traveld for many years hunting the jewel but I soon felt it leave this world. "   
  
She smiled brightly to show how happy that had made her. "That must have been when Kikyo died and took the jewel with her." Sango said thoughtfuly. Kagome watched Inu-yasha as his face turned to stone as he thought of his first love Kikyo. He still foound it hard to even heard her name let alone hear about her death. Kairi quietly waited for everyones attention before she continued . " I sensed once again the jewel had entered our time and have been once again hunting it but soon realized that it was shattered and scattered about the earth. This has made my mission much more difficult. When I came across you and the jewel I couldnt resist at least getting a peak at it."   
  
Inu-yasha stood and walked off towards the forest. Kagome and the others continued to ask questions while they packed thier supplies. After an hour of questioning miroku finaly stopped everyone. " lets leave her be for a while. We have all had a very interesting night but we realy need to be going now. Kairi you are welcome to travel with us if you wish." Inu-yasha appeared behind him." And just who made you leader! We dont need her tagging along. "   
  
"Inu-yasha be nice! Of course you can come with us." Kagome yelled. Inu-yasha seemed to pout but didnt say anouther word. Kairi smiled and took the offer. 'It would be nice to be around people for a little while. And besides. I have make sure that jewel is destroyed.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Like i said before I'm new at all this so please have paitience. So what do you think? I have alot planned for Kairi but it may be a couple days before I can get the next chapter up.Heres a little bit about her personality.   
  
Kairi is kind of a klutz. The cat in her makes her very curious and she is constantly getting into trouble. She's also very sensitve and quick to cry. I'm thinking of pairing her up with someone but i cant think of who.... any ideas would be more than welcome. There you go!   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok! Thanks to my wonderful reveiwer I have gone back and fixed a few problems. Mainly the spacing ^-^. Sorry bout that! I had also forgot to add Kairi's dads name! I was brain dead at the time!!! I really wanna know what you all think of how this story is going so please read and rewiew!!!! I dont have alot of time and its kinda hard to do my storys and keep up with my art. So if I'm not getting very many reviews then I'm gonna stop writing and keep it to myself in my craazy lil head!!! Thanks again! 


	3. Past Agreements

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu and gang. Happy now? Kairi however is mine. No you cant have her.  
  
------------------------------------------ A/N : I realy havnt had time to write in quite some time. I have been very busy with my drawing and I didnt realy feel anyone cared to read my fan fic since I have only had two reviews. I'm sorry it has taken so long to update. Please enjoy. --------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-yasha walked briskly in front of the group. They had been traveling a full day now. Already Kairi's curiosity was getting on his nerves. She was constantly stopping to inspect something or disappearing for long periods of time only to show up again as soon as Kagome had talked Inu-yasha into going to find her.  
  
"Would you hurry it up!" he yelled glaring at Kairi who had this time stopped to inspect the bugs crawling under a small log she had passed.  
  
"Fine..." She quickly hopped up and ran to catch up to the rest of the group. Inu-yasha noticed how she seemed to keep her distance from Kagome and the jewel. That suited him just fine. She may have at one time been his friend but she still had demon in her and he knew as well as anyone that she would be drawn to that jewel. He could still feel it anytime he was close to Kagome. The pull of the jewel wasnt the only thing he felt when he was around her though. It seemed that he was drawn to Kagome herself. The smell of her overwhelmed his senses and her touch was like velvet. He longed to touch her and to take in her scent.  
  
It was soon dusk and the gang set up camp. Kagome and Sango prepared the food while quietly giggling, Shippo and Kairi played a game of hide and seek, Miroku was inching himself closer and closer to the girls trying to get one last grope in for the evening and Inu-yasha sat in a tree watching all that was happening around him.  
  
Kairi hid her eyes and began to count while shippo ran to hide. As he reached the other side of the camp he plced a leaf over his head and changed into a small rock. Reaching 50 Kairi turned and ran in his direction. She ran past him and on into the forest. The small rock let out a little giggle. After five minutes Kairi had still not returned. Shippo returned to himself and peered out of the campsite. Inu-yasha jumped out of his tree and walked to the edge of the camp.  
  
"Where is she Inu-yasha" the child asked, his face full of worry for his new playmate.  
  
Inu-yasha sniffed the air. A familiar musky scent lightly played on the breaze. Yelling at the others to stay here he dashed off running as fast as he could. The scent got stronger and he was sure it was him.  
  
Kairi ran past the kitsune hidden as a rock and into the forest. She would only be gone for a minute. just enough for the child to think he had actualy fooled her. But as she ran futher the scent of a demon filled her nose. It was close. The hair on the back ofher neck stood on end. 'must take care of this before it gets too close to the jewel.' She bounded forward into a small clearing and found a demon standing in front of a little girl. A smaller demon stood at his side holding a staff and seemed to be sticking its tounge out at the girl. without hesitation Kairi attacked the larger demon. Pulling her twin swords from her back she jump into the air and sliced at the demon.  
  
He quickly darted to the side in an effortless manner leaving her to pull her swords from the dirt and grasses. Be fore she could recover he had her dangling in the air by her neck. "Why do you attack me?" he asked emotionlessly.  
  
"I ... I.will not.... let you harm... this girl!" Her breathing was labored and it was difficult to speak.  
  
The demon looked her up and down and them brought her closer to him. Kairi gasped for breath. 'he's going to eat me!!!' she thought wildly. Istead he breathed in her scent. "You are a half breed." Kairi growled the best she could.  
  
"Yeah! So!" The demon only chuckled to himself.  
  
"I have no intention of hurting this girl. She happens to be my ward. Rin say hello." The girl smiled up at Kairi "Hi!"  
  
"Now I'm going to set you down if you can promise to behave." A slight smile played on his lips and Kairi was enraged that he was talking to her in this manner, but she agreed to behave herself and he gently set her on the ground at his feet. She sat there rubbing her neck for a moment . She glared at the demon. He reached his hand down to her her but the batted it away with the back of her own hand. She stood and took a few cautious steps back.  
  
Again the demon chuckled. The girl Rin stood beside him and smiled up at him. "Who is this m'lord?" He gently lay his hand on the girls head.  
  
" An old friend." Kairi looked at him and for the first time took in his scent.  
  
"S..Sesshomaru?" She took anouther step back nearly trippig on a rock.  
  
" You havnt changed much at all Kairi, except for your looks. You have grown up quite a bit since we last met. I hope you have not forgotten our agreement."  
  
"No. I remember." Kairi looked at the ground. She could feel his eyes on her. Her skin burnd to be released of his stare.  
  
As if on cue Inu-yasha came crashing through the forest opening,Tetseiga pointed at Sesshomaru's heart. Kairi quickly stepped in front of Sesshomaru blocking Inu-yasha's path.  
  
"Damn it Kairi get out of my way!"  
  
"No Inu-yasha! Stop this."He skidded to a stop only inches away from her face. She looked at him sternly. "Not today Inu-yasha. Lets go back to camp."  
  
"What the hell are you doing Kairi! Why are you protecting this bastard?"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled down at Kairi. "We will meet again Kairi. Dont forget our agreement." He gathered Rin into his arms and walked into the forest with his follower jaken.  
  
After they had left Kairi walked back towards camp. Inu-yasha still fuming over her protection of his brother grabbed hold of her shoulder. "Answer me damn it! Why did yu let him go!"  
  
" I made an agreement and as long as he keeps his end of the deal then so shall I." She jerked away from him and started walking again. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of what she would eventualy have to do. Inu-yasha finaly remained silent and walked next to her back to camp.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- Sorry for the short chapters but as I said before I have so little time to write. I hoped you all liked this one. I am working on my pairings now.  
  
I just want to say thank you to all the other writers out there for being such an insparation to me! 


End file.
